An unhealthy gamer on Shear
by ZobbleStone
Summary: What happens when someone beats the odds and obtains 'Evolve' after the shutdown of the game and ends up on Shear as a Goliath. Follow as he overcomes the hurdles of trying to survive in an unfamiliar body and on an unfamiliar planet with no clue how this happened. Please note that this will have voilence containing guns, claws, fire and men screaming like little girls.
1. Chapter 1 My arrival in a new world

**I must point out that this is my first story on this site and as such please point out if this story has the wrong rating. As stated on the rules, I will upload the first chapter as a K rating and change the rating to one more appropriate after so please point out if this is a misunderstanding of the rules's wording.**

**Author's notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Whatever in happening

**And with that out of the way I have seen fit to tell you that I don't own any of the games I may mention in this story as of now but might in the future and the character playing the role of OC has not been named as of this point but belongs to me. All other characters/monsters in this belong to whoever owns Evolve currently.**

**With this out of the way lets begin Chapter-1.**

—

**My home, a town in EnterCityNameHere, England, United Kingdom**

After a full day wasted (2pm-10pm) of trying to find a way of downloading Evolve onto my computer for future gameplay and finding out that the servers have shutdown along with the chance of downloading the game from a random site, I receive an email containing what looks like a code for the game on steam. I test out the code and surprisingly it works, gets added to my game list and ready for installation. I hit install and the game boots up, _no download as if it was here all along, colour around me distorts without my notice and an airflow begins to pickup towards the screen where the full screened program works on drowning out all of the game sound. _A rawr catches my attention as it was deafeningly loud, not coming from my cheap headphones and emanating from the other side of the vortex that had overwritten my glitchy tv (I have no computer screen and resort to using an 'old flatscreen' as the computer screen) and begins sucking me inside deceptively fast as if gravity was rotated so that I'd fall headfirst into my tv and fall I did while screaming my first swear word in seven whole years "GOD-!". I never did finish the word but it was as close to swearing as I got.

During my fall forwards I neglected to notice that I was the only thing falling and instead of breaking the cracked screen further (the screen was cracked when Oliver sat on it back when Eddie was still alive and the funny thing that Eddie is the cat in this, not the dog who you now know is Oliver), I fall into a liquid that immediately burned my eyes, nostrils and mouth along with anything else that came into contact with this (similar to muscle pain after a ten minute run (I'm not healthy at all) actually) and finally after all that drama I find myself unconscious.

—

**Unknown tropical/mountainous location**

I begin to awaken in a state similar to that one time I tried and surprisingly succeeded to hibernate (I believe that three days sleeping counts as hibernation but please tell me if this is true). My muscles (lack there of in my usual case) on my arms, neck, throat, chest and tail are burning from overuse... _Wait, wait, wait, muscles? Tail? _I begin to unleash my less sane thoughts at this new situation vocally "RRRAAAWWWRRR!" is what others would have heard echoing into the distance. All that from when I shouted, and I quote "WHEN IN SEVEN HELLS DID I GROW A TAIL AND MUSCLES!" in a shout that was echoing for about a few kilometres, all in a bad move alerting all the savage fauna, scientists, military personnel and Alphas to my current location in a move where I had unknowingly placed a target on my head for all the savages in the area.

Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and found myself in a location that I had never been to and yet seemed eerily familiar in the body of a Goliath from the game Evolve and try to imagine the war cry I produced in the confusion of it all and suddenly... _I honestly don't know how to continue writing because I was unconscious again from a head bashing that I didn't know I was doing in a dumb and poorly thought through plan to end the confusion. Before you ask, I for some reason had full access to my movements instinctually as if I had been in this body for days to the point of unknowingly smashing one's own head against a rock wall without noticing. I later realise that these are my own insane ramblings of what I wa_s doing before my passing out. "I'm beginning to believe that I've in my already insane state have gone crazy and should seek a dentist for veterinarian checkup of my mental health. Wait, after a sentence like that I really should check my mental health" I mumble to myself before facing the insane situation before me.

_1 I am in a location that I don't recognise but looks familiar for some reason, 2 My body is not the human one I'm used to and instead one from a gory game that I failed to obtain, 3 I'm trapped under the rubble of an avalanche that I think was caused by my cracked head (yes cracked, not bruised, not bleeding, not covered in hair that is in dire need of combing, cracked) in a way that should not be possible even with my new body type, 4 None of my itches have starte-oh, spoke too soon, 5 none of my muscles have made any popping noises yet. _And that summarises my thoughts of my new position before I heard the rawr of, not a beast but a jetpack or two and some muffled shouting.

—

**And that was the first chapter of this story, please write a review that contains an opinion and a possible improvement to one of the paragraphs. Thank you for whatever support (if any) you send.**


	2. Chapter 2 Help in survival

**While no one has left a review yet, I hope people in the future will leave me with enough to manage but not enough to distract me from college or story writing. **

**In this story the only character I currently own is the OC and all others belong to whoever currently owns Evolve, please note that this also includes the monsters and location. Any references mentioned belong to their respectable owners.**

**Authors notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Written happenings

**Enough of my rambling, here comes Chapter-2**

—

**Shear (unknown to me)**

As I remain as silent and still as possible, still under the rubble, the muffles begin to make sense to me and I figure out that one man was asking "What could have caused this?" in confusion and another reply's with "I have no idea. Do you think it could be the Wraith we're hunting?" in a gruff tone and again the first one reply's with "Well the monsters we've hunted in the past have never damaged the terrain during a hunt before so it seems unlikely but it could happen" and before either of them could reply a loud screech behind the once confused, now startled hunters just the moment before an explosion stunned them and uncovered just enough of the rubble for me to see a duo of stunned hunters get slashed in half by the scythe like arms of a wraith followed immediately by their consumption and a barrier blockading said wraith in a shield with a male engineer(armed to the teeth, literally), a woman wielding an assault rifle of some variety and a tracking drone for the engineer.

Bullets began raining upon the wraith that I'm tempted to call a stage-1 as it flees behind a corner having sustained heavy damage and just before the hunters get the chance to advance upon the technically disarmed wraith, rubble and fire flies straight at the two remaining hunters along with a bloodcurdling roar straight from where I was previously as mid flight I aimed a rock to throw at the hunters an instead smash both of them into the ground with a hammering force coupled with the momentum of a leap further and higher than I previously thought was possible for something that weighed as much as a Goliath and finally with the weight of a Goliath added to the strike to their heads, killing them both instantly just before, without my knowledge, I began to brutally and with blood flying consume both meat sacks, formerly known as corpses as if they were the first meal of my life (and if said meal was eaten by a starved and fat adult) gaining a sweet taste in my mouth (blood).

Just as the wraith turned the corner to attack the bloodstains (former hunters) and spots me (a Goliath pre-stage-1) greedily licking the bloodstains of all their sweet blood, it realises that a child/cub/youth/hatchling has just taken down two hunters on it's own and rushes over to me, instinct demanding that I be looked after and join it in the reactor hunt for closure and to make up for the sloppy performance it has played in the presence of a hatchling that it will call it's own for the foreseeable future.

"Hatchling" a sweet, soft and raspy voice calls out to me and continues with "Hatchling, please answer your carer and stop licking the stone" the voice continues, catching my attention and causing me to turn in the direction of the wraith from earlier that from what I can see is roughly double my size and 'motherly' in appearance. She (yes I can tell that all wraiths seen have looked like females so I'll stick with that context) called out to me again only this time while slowly approaching in a calm manner preaching the words "Now that I have your attention please follow me and join me in my hunt. Don't worry about killing further yet, so long as you follow and I'll provide food for you to consume. Will you follow your carer?" It softly asks and I reply with a quiet "Yes carer" and a bow of the head.

With that spoken Carer begins sneaking away with me following as silently as I can while keeping pace with her (much to her surprise) and we trail through the undergrowth of the jungle planet until she stops me in a bush and pounces onto a prey creature that I don't know the name of (I only know the names of a few of the monsters, not the hunters and not the food for the monsters) she then slashes the one next to it in half before it can howl in fright. Carer then speaks out to me "Hatchling, come out and eat with me" she says before I creep towards the one of her kills that wasn't torn in two as she begins drinking her food with leisure, as I brutally tear apart mine and swallow all that remains whole before drinking the gathered pool of blood below. Somehow we finish eating at the same time and continue stalking through the forest immediately after with Carer looking revitalised and me looking like I had just bathed in blood. Stops like this occurred three times before we reached the reactor.

Just before we turned the corner she said "Climb on hatchling" in a commanding tone. I simply obeyed having not experienced commands form her before and once I was latched onto her chest (seemed more natural than climbing onto her back at the time) she blinked us three times to an area that contained what looked like the reactors that monsters would destroy whenever given the chance. She then commanded me down and to copy her actions so, I did so and we slashed the reactor together until something happened and the reactor started glowing. Before I could question this Carer scooped me up into her scythes and teleported us away just before an explosion hit and we were behind cover.

Her exact words after this were now "Hatchling, you will now call me mother and you will dig out our nest nearby for when more meat sacks arrive" and after those kind words, I replied with "Of course mother, where will I start?" and with that my survival on Shear continues.

—

**And with that we have another chapter finished. Please leave reviews that contain an opinion and a possible improvement, if not then enjoy your read. The next chapter will start in with the OC a few months after the previous chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 An Alphas arrival

**Thank you for the following of this story and while I have received no reviews yet, I'll assume that the grammar was mostly correct if it wasn't pointed out yet.**

**I feel the need to point out that the only parts of this story that I own are the OC and the story itself, the rest belong to whoever currently owns Evolve. Any references spoken belong only to their respectable owners.**

**Authors notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

What is happening

**And with that out of the way, let us begin our reading of Chapter 3**

—

**A random cliff face on Shear**

_It has been a few days since me and Mother had destroyed the reactor and currently we are separate from each other as I dig a burrow into the cliff face, burning the stone with fire breath _(I figured out how I do that) _and mould it into a support structure at the entrance while Mother hunts and marks the territory_ (she does this to ward off Behemoths and Arachne who would out contest us for food). _I have so far dug out enough to mount a pile of dirt and gravel below our burrow an_d just as I'm about to continue my mental rambling I hear a roar that shakes the earth below my claws.

What was spoken into the roar would roughly translate into "HEED MY CALL WRAITH AND APPROACH WITH YOUR HATCHLINGS FOR YOUR ALPHA HAS CALLED!" And with that I then knew that a Savage Skinned had found Mother's territory.

—

**Destroyed reactor**

Just as I was about to leave my mark on the 'reactor' as my hatchling called it I spotted that a Savage Skinned Goliath (stage-3) mark and knew immediately that I needed to grab my hatchling and run but just as I got halfway to our burrow I heard an Alpha's roar. My instincts kicked in and I bolted to my hatchling and once I arrived at our burrow I noticed my hatchling guarding the entrance like a cornered Kraken. Claws extended beyond what should be possible for a Goliath, a sharp, neon blue flame covering his maw, eyes glowing a piercing, blinding white, the sharp spikes on the back are angled forwards and shining like polished neochrome curved swords, sharpened to an insanely sharp edge each, tail glowing a faint blue with sharp spearhead-like flames mounting the end of the tail (all facing away from the torso) and a singular horn sprouting from the forehead, forming into a mask over the top of the face (just above the mouth but below the nose) to the back of the head where it alines into a crest similar in shape to a crossbow loaded with a dagger both in front of a kite shield.

"My my, what has happened to my smart little hatchling to cause you to grow into such a battle ready Goliath?" I ask before turning and motioning for my hatchling to follow along with me. Just as I start running to the Alpha, I hear the familiar crash of a Goliath landing behind me before accelerating to my pace therefore I accelerate as well so as to not keep the Alpha waiting.

—

**The makeshift burrow on Shear**

After hearing that roar I instinctively begin tensing my dense muscles, pushing out my spikes on my back, hearing cracks resonating from my back in the process, superheating my 'firelung' (this is what I'll call where the fire is produced in Goliath biology but please tell me if cannon contains a valid reason for the natural firebreath) to temperatures that I didn't believe my body could take, and extending my claws into talons that did not look biologically correct for a Goliath to have, a lens uncovered from my eyes that I didn't even realise was there and a mohawk of bone grew out of my head and covered my face in a protective helm shape with eyeholes over the 'mask' portion of the helm before stopping at my upper lip but continuing it's growth just above the back of my head for a few extra seconds. Once I had finished my change I waited in the entrance of my burrow for the Alpha to attack, finally releasing a flame from my maw but instead of leaving my maw, it stuck to it like a sharp muzzle and more flames similar to it started sprouting out along my tail, one by one, on the end of my tail. After this occurred I heard Mother calling out to me and motioning for me to follow just before bolting away, I of course leapt after her and accelerated to her pace.

—

**And that was the third chapter finished so with that I'll be awaiting your reviews popping up to tell me how to improve this story and hear your opinions about it too. Please enjoy the rest of your day.**


	4. Chapter 4 Joining a pack

**Again, thank you for following and adding this story to your favourites also I have still yet to receive any reviews to tell me if I am doing something correct in the creation of this story.**

**I feel that I should mention that I only own this story and the specific OC in this story, I don't own the game that this story is based on or any of the other content that I may use at this time.**

**Authors notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

What happens

**And now that this is out of the way, how about I start writing this chapter just as you start reading it. Here is Chapter 4**

—

**A random destroyed reactor on Shear**

We are sprinting through the undergrowth of Shear, side by side, Mother & hatchling. _I recognise this trail as the one leading to the reactor that I helped Mother destroy and my energy is only rising somehow even though most of it seems to be getting converted into fuel for the fires sprouting from my body. For some reason Mother is rushing past perfectly good prey during our sprint and we are approaching the area with ruins... Never mind, we just ran past that as well. What is Mother thinking? So much food has spotted us and is fleeing the valley that we currently reside in. And we have ar_rived at the destroyed reactor along with a pack of Kraken and Goliaths that have seemingly taken up this area as their (is it roost or den? I'll go with roost for now) 'roost'.

One of the Goliaths is approaching us when we stop at the edge of the 'roost' but stops a few steps away to survey us, immediately eyeing me with curiosity as the flames that sprouted around my body retreat inwards and the lens cover my eyes again but my crested helm remains unchanging. After a few seconds of shock the Goliath was satisfied with me ant turned to Mother with a curious look in his eyes as he studies Mother before lightly growling "It is worrying that you have brought me a new breed Red Reaper but I am glad that your brief exile has benefitted you enough to produce such a strong '_**WrAiTh**_' (yes I have decided to make the OC into a breed of Wraith, not a Goliath even though he looks just like one) and a new breed as well" in a friendly tone to 'Mother' (yes I have now given her a name and no I haven't told you what her colouration is yet) while the Kraken move to surround us and an albino Goliath approaches us as well.

_That was unexpected of a Savage Skinned and an Alpha one no less. So I'm a Wraith, not a Goliath? And Mother is called red reaper even though the only red on her is along the sharp edge of her scythes. Her silver eyes are also beginning to remind me of something... Probably not worth overthinking. Mother appears to have already submit to the Alpha so I assume that I should as well. _During all the time that I had spent spacing out, the albino Goliath had approached within arms length of me and began studying my physic more closely than the Alpha did before retreating to behind the Alpha when I blinked and took in my surroundings, noticing that Mother was having a heated discussion between herself, an Elder Kraken and the Alpha on my origins with her explaining how she found me, with the Elder Kraken explaining the rarity of new breeds and with the Alpha asking about combat effectiveness.

The other Krakens around me had moved closer and were motioning for me to join them in their activity, unaided wall climbing. Needless to say, they were surprisingly good at climbing but needed to soak themselves in the acid lakes every two or three hours in order to stay active and that I was the fastest climber among the group. It had seemed that my claws had retracted to normal during my deep thought but it was simple to extend and retract them but only one paw at a time but that was the main reason that I had climbed the highest and fastest out of all of them. I even found out that I can fun down vertical cliffs with no chances of falling. I then realised that I was about as strong as the Alpha despite not being old enough to advance to stage-1 and was overpowered compared to the rest of the pack.

—

**And that is the chapter finished. I'm sorry if you expected for the chapter to be longer but I'm not feeling up to making more than this for today.**

**Reviews are requested to be made as soon as possible to tell me how well my story is progressing so far and please keep your opinions separate from how this story can be improved. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 A surprising encounter

**I thank those of you that have began following and favouriting this story but for those of you that decided to review, please note that I've been getting no notifications for reviews so I apologise in advance if I reply later than expected. So here I'll reply to the two reviews so far.**

To jwright1320 I reply with: Thank you for stating such a positive review and here is the next chapter.

To blackdragonfic I reply with: I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well while I continue this project.

(I may forget that I have replied and write one again without noticing)

**I feel the need to say that I only own this story and any OC's in it, not the characters, monsters or even the locations are owned by me yet because if I did, the game would still be purchasable for new players. There is also the chance that I may reference other subjects that I don't own so it is in my best interest that you don't say I own them.**

**Authors notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

What happens

**And with that out of the way, how about I start writing Chapter 5 here.**

—

**A random destroyed reactor on Shear**

_So, if I'm around the strength of an Alpha what does this mean for when I become stage-1? Does this mean that I'm unbelievably powerful or do all new breeds start out stronger? And I have just realised that my curved spikes that cover my back haven't reverted, or stopped growing for that matter... why am I asking myself this while I'm clinging to a cliff face again? ... _The sound of approaching aircraft answers my question before I can notice that I'm also the only monster in my location and that I've not eaten in three days.

When the aircraft came into sight, it appeared to be landing and below my position were a group of hunters that were called to 'chase away a pack of monsters'. They succeeded somehow and failed to notice a juvenile that had been left behind until after they called for a pickup. This wasn't a good situation for them. So just before the pickup arrived they placed snares below my location and secured a perimeter around the immediate area in order to make it look like they had cornered an undiscovered variation of monster.

When the aircraft landed was when I noticed the traps and hunters below prevented me from heading down to feed or get closer to them I decided to begin releasing the sharp flames from my body and during that process my spikes began glowing the same colour as the flames that protected my jaw and added more power to my tail. _So there are humans below me and I'm without my pack's protection, I should avoid showing that I'm aware of their presence._

I then decide to walk away not down the cliff face, not up the cliff face either, just along the cliff as if I had forgotten that gravity was supposed to pull me downwards. While I moved, sharp neon blue flame sprouted and covered my jaw and smaller, equally sharp, flames of the same colouration covered the tip of each spike on my back and the smaller ones that were growing out of my tail. The lenses covering my eyes decided to at that point stop covering my eyes to allow the blinding light to be released from my eyes.

Needless to say that the hunters and pilots of the aircraft were surprised to see me climbing freely away from the traps and then shocked even more so as my transformation began but one of them managed to fire a tracking dart into my thick hide, somehow is stuck just below one of my back spikes for a few seconds before the inevitable happened, it was enveloped in a neon blue flame that had torn it free of my hide and brought it in front of my face making me pause my movement to examine it, removing one of my clawed paws from the stone and retracting it's claws to grasp the dart while the flame returned to its original size on the tip of a spike. _It is metallic in nature and straight with a sharp tip like a tiny spear but with barbs to hold it in place once implanted into what needs to be tracked. I'll keep it for now but leave it in my unfinished burrow._ And once I had finished examining it I stabbed it into a spike on my tail so I wouldn't lose it.

Just like that I began leaping cliff face to cliff face until I was a distance outside hunter range and dropped to the ground sprinting to my burrow once I landed. Upon reaching my burrow I climbed inside and ripped off the spike with a dart before violently impaling it into the floor. After that I left my burrow to hunt for prey.

—

**A random destroyed reactor on Shear**

We had just sent a pack of monsters fleeing away from this location as ordered and called for pickup before one of us noticed a deep rumbling coming from above our current location but low and behold we find a sleeping monster clinging to a cliff face above us and it looks like it is the juvenile of an undiscovered species of monster. Not surprisingly we voiced our confusion.

"HOW DID WE MISS THAT THING WHILE WE WERE SHOOTING AT ALL THOSE KRAKEN!?", "I DON'T RECOGNISE THAT MONSTER!", "WHAT IS THIS MONSTER!?" and "I WONDER IF I CAN STUDY THAT SPECIMEN!?" were the simultaneous cries of the four surprised hunters from when they saw a monster that was clinging to a cliff face above them. It was below the edge of the cliff and somehow also high enough to be out of the hunters collective reach so they decided to apply monster snares to the ground below it and secure the area around the beast just in time for the pickup aircraft to land and discover such an unusual position for the hunters.

The pilots decided to both leave the aircraft to ask the hunters why they were guarding an empty area. The question was asked to the engineer of the group. "Why are you guarding snares beside a cliff?" was what the co-pilot decided to ask only to receive the reply "Guarding the location of that cornered monster, right up there. We didn't spot it until after we had requested pickup and hoped that your coms hadn't stopped working like ours had after sending the message. If we capture that monster we could find out the weaknesses of an unknown species of monster" he finished before noticing that the monster had begun moving, needless to say he was shocked and started aiming a tracking dart at the beast just as said beast began a transformation where it's spikes began glowing a neon blue, it's eyes gained a shine similar to stage lights of pure white and sharp, neon blue, flames began forming on it's maw, back spikes and tail spikes. Just as the transformation finished the gun was misfired and somehow hit the monster.

The sudden hit caused the monster to halt and one of the flames on it's spikes shaped into a tendril, bent and stretched ripping the drat out of the flesh of the monster before handing it to a paw from the monster where the dart was studied while the flame retracted back to its original state and the monster impaled the dart into one of the spikes on it's tail. Once this was done it began leaping cliff face to cliff face away from the hunters and pilots while they pulled themselves back together. Thankfully one of the pilots had recorded this scene taking place and sent this clip back to home base. _What was this mess about?_

The hunters began following the tracking dart's signal began to follow the monster while the pilots retreated into the aircraft and returned to base, all of the hunters had silently agreed to continue onwards with the hunt while the pilots report how this event had happened. This was going to be a long day for all of them.

—

**And that was another exciting chapter of An unhealthy gamer on Shear fully written ready for upload.**

**Reviews are requested to be made as soon as possible to tell me how well my story is progressing so far and please keep your opinions separate from how this story can be improved. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Burrow investigation

**I thank the two of you who have reviewed this story firstly, secondly I thank those of you that decided to follow or favourite this story and third I thank those of you who simply decided to read through this story. **

**To those of you who believe that I own everything in this story I apologise because I only own the OC's I used and the cover for this story. Whoever owns anything that I may mention otherwise should be respected for their roles in the creation of the concepts that help structure and add context to this story. Respect where credit is due because I'm not paying for this otherwise.**

**Authors notes**

**Location**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

What happens

**And with that let's begin chapter 6.**

—

**A valley covered in dried blood,Shear**

As I continued to devour these defenceless human scientists that foolishly decided to study the dangerous wildlife without weaponry in hand I decided to leave the skulls intact and hang them on the spikes protruding from my back before moving to the one that I spared. _As it turns out knocking out a being many times lighter and smaller then ones self it is very difficult to not kill them in the process, I som_ehow succeeded to do so and decided to take this one with me to my burrow. Once I arrive I immediately sneak into a bush because hunters are investigating my burrow, this isn't an ideal situation for me because I wanted to move the human to them before they arrived but with the situation as it is I might as well continue stealthily onwards.

I grab the unconscious scientist with one claw and use my other three to scale the cliff face and walk cautiously above the entryway to my burrow and peak inside. Just as I peak inside the hunters decide to leave only to see my upside down helm peaking inside. I quickly pull my head back out before they could shoot and throw the scientist inside before leaping to the valley floor to sprint away. Luckily my gesture worked in ensuring my escape route, allowing me to sprint away unharmed.

_I think that I should leave this valley. No, only after I find the pack and Carer._ I slow my sprint after I pass the acid lake and leap across to the island in the middle before sniffing for the scents of the pack. I don't pickup any of the many scents from the pack, Carer or any other monsters in the area leading me to decide to leave without them to a valley with less hunter activity.

—

**A monster burrow, Shear**

We were checking out the location that our tracking dart had stopped moving and were puzzled to find a monster sized hole halfway up a cliff face along with a pile of fresh dirt and gravel directly below it. Claw marks lining up and down the cliff in shapes similar to Goliath footprints and the claw marks of a stage-3 Wraith. The claw marks of the Goliath were extended massively compared even to the claw marks of a stage-3 Goliath except in a paw size smaller than what would be found on a stage-1 Goliath. These tracks were seen going straight up and down the cliff and leading into the hole. We tried reaching the hole by jetpack but ran out of fuel before we could descend and refuelled just to make it to the entrance of the hole.

It was massive inside and housed enough room to house seven stage-3 monsters. There were two patches of mud in the corner that were soggy and moist to the touch contrasting unevenly to the smooth, dry burnt walls, floor and ceiling of the hole that looked like were moulded from clay. In the opposite corner of the hole was a small pool of acid and the severed leaves from one of the carnivorous plants that camouflage themselves to grassy terrain and snap shut like a bear trap. _We soon realised that we were in a burrow and fo_und the tracking dart impaled into the ceiling directly above the acid pool as it glowed faintly like a lightbulb every few seconds.

Luckily we were recording this hunt.

—

**And that was the sixth chapter of An unhealthy gamer on Shear.**

**Please review this story and then enjoy your day, specifically in the order written here.**


End file.
